


Lost

by SamuelJames



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Community: jim_and_bones, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 04:06:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim tries to think of what to say at Bones' funeral.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Lost  
> Character: Jim Kirk  
> Rating: 15+/R  
> Summary: Jim tries to think of what to say at Bones' funeral.  
> Warning: Character death  
> Notes: Inspired by a posting at the jim_and_bones community on LiveJournal. The picture is [here](http://fuckyeahteamjones.tumblr.com/post/3144668583/daily-captain-saturday-february-5th-shirtless) on Tumblr.  
> Disclaimer: Star Trek is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Jim sits on the bed and rests his head in his hands. He's surprised he even managed to sleep at all and would love nothing more than to hear Bones calling him for breakfast. He twirls his wedding ring round on his finger and tries to remember the day he got it but his eyes fill with tears. In a few hours he'll have to hold it together to talk about his husband. He wipes his eyes and goes downstairs.

Since it happened, everything tastes like crap but Bones always lectured him on nutrition so the least he can do is look after himself. He cries again when he sees the ketchup that Bones will never use. Jim hates the stuff and yet it's important that he keep it. There are reminders everywhere but they all matter. They'd bought this place as a refuge between missions. They only got to spend three weeks here before it happened so everything, no matter how trivial, must be cherished.

After forcing down some breakfast he checks his dress uniform for the umpteenth time. He last wore it at their wedding. Feeling masochistic he looks at the wedding pictures. The first shows two happy smiling men. Jim looks at his own smile and remembers Bones whispering filthy thoughts as they posed. In the second they're still smiling but turned towards one another and it's hard to accept that he'll never be looked at with so much love again. He flicks to the next picture and Joanna appears on screen with them. She'll be here soon and Jim has no idea what to say to her. It's so fucked up. He knows how tough it is without a father but she won't want to hear that.

He sits back on the end of the bed and tries to think of a fitting eulogy for the man he loved. He can't say it was Bones' time because he was far too young, he can't exactly go mouthing off about the assholes who killed him either. Most of the crew know by now that their CMO wasn't as cantankerous as he seemed and many could tell their own stories of being saved by him. Maybe that's it, tell the other mourners how Bones saved him, loved him, wanted him and helped him. Some of it is too personal to share but people need to know what a wonderful man the world has lost.


End file.
